A Deep Bond
by lmdauby92
Summary: Takes place at the end of OotP starting with Sirius's decision to go to the Ministry to rescue Harry. Will Sirius live or pass on? Read and you shall see ;
1. Chapter 1: A Duty

**Hello, just in case you are wondering yes this story has been published on here before however i have been revising it and twisting some of the plot around. I would appreciate it if you could please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I don't mind Criticism. If you feel that there is something that could make my story better feel free to tell me. I am open for suggestions!  
**

**Chapter One**

"_**A Duty"**_

Sirius Black was sitting beside Buckbeak, nursing the wounds that Kreacher had inflicted upon the poor animal, when Severus Snape burst in through the door looking quite panic stricken.

"Snivelus, how wonderful to see you, come to boast on how much you are doing for the order and how little I can do?" asked Sirius in a stiff tone. Standing up and slipping his hand into the pocket of his robes to clutch the handle of his wand.

"Silence! Now is not the time for you to make jeering comments. Your godson just left Hogwarts to rescue you from the Ministry of Magic taking several other students with him" said Snape with a sneer.

"Well I…. wait what? He went to the Ministry? Why would he do that?" asked Sirius

"Apparently your godson doesn't have enough sense to know when a dream has been planted in his thick skull. He thinks the Dark Lord has taken you captive as much as I can figure." sneered Snape

"He had another dream? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING HIM TO STOP THOSE DREAMS!" exclaimed Sirius almost hysterically.

"Well your godson seemed to feel that he was above the Occlumency lessons. "spat Snape "So very much like his father he is."

"No he didn't and you know it! You stupid Prat! You're holding a childhood grudge against a young boy who has nothing to do with him! HE'S NOT JAMES!" yelled Sirius "And just because the poor boy let curiosity get the better of him, you threw him out of your office and told him that you would never teach him Occlumency again!" Sirius's voice rose as he continued to talk "oh yes Snape I know about that." Sirius said as he fixed Snape with a glare.

"He told you." Snape stated staring at Sirius blankly

"Of course he told me! What he saw in the Pensive upset him; because that is the same way he is treated by the prats he has to call his family!" Sirius said "Harry is more like Lily than you can possibly imagine Snivelus. He may look like James but on the inside he is just like the Lily you use to know before and during Hogwarts. You judge him just because he looks like his father and you torment him for that same exact reason. You never even gave him the chance to show you his true personality. It's like the muggles say, judging a book by its cover!"

Snape's face remained emotionless though Sirius could see that he had hit a nerve by mentioning Lily. "I'm sorry." he said finally

"Its not me who you should be saying sorry to Severus! Tell Harry that! He never did understand why you hate him so much. "said Sirius.

For once, Snape looked ashamed of himself "I will take what you said into consideration but right now I need to get back to the castle, I need you to tell Albus what has happened.."

"And sit here while my godson could be in mortal danger? I think not." said Sirius grabbing a cloak from the nearest coat rack and sweeping out of the room and starting down the stairs.

"I already informed plenty of the other order members of the incident and they are currently heading to the Ministry hopefully before any of the other Death Eaters arrive." said Snape, his robes billowing behind him as he tried to keep up with the worried godfather.

"No. It is about damn time that I take over my role of godfather which includes protecting him like I couldn't do on that Halloween night fourteen years ago. KREACHER!" yelled Sirius.

"Master Black has called for Kreacher, Oh mistress wouldn't be happy if she knew that Kreacher had to serve the blood traitor, Oh my poor Mistress if she only knew." said Kreacher under his breath.

"Enough Kreacher!" said Sirius losing his patience with every word uttered by the house elf. "What did you tell my godson you worthless piece of filth!" Sirius said pointing his wand directly at Kreacher's chest as he continued to mutter to himself "GOD DAMN IT! Tell me!"

"Kreacher told the blood traitors brat that Master Black was out. It was all a plot formed by the Dark Lord." said Kreacher but before Kreacher could continue Sirius cut him off.

"Enough tell this to Dumbledore when he gets here Kreacher. Tell him I've gone to help get Harry. Don't you dare leave any of the details out! Answer all the questions Dumbledore asks you, do you understand!" said Sirius sternly "Tell him the truth Kreacher!" Sirius threw over his shoulder as he entered the Kitchen.

"BLACK! I don't think it is a wise decision to.." Snape started

"He is my godson!" Sirius said cutting off Snape's attempt to stop him "And nothing not even a git like you will keep me from helping him!" Sirius said pointing his wand at Snape's chest, with his chest heaving with anger. "You go back to Hogwarts and I am flooing to the ministry."

"Ok, on your own head be it!" Snape said throwing his hands in the air as he turned on his heel and with a loud crack he was gone, leaving Sirius to grab a handful of floo powder and step in to the fireplace, with a whirl of emerald flames he disappeared.

When Sirius arrived he almost fell on top of a man with sandy colored hair.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at headquarters to tell Dumbledore what happened." said the man.

"Remus, Harry is my godson! Lily and James gave me the job of godfather for a reason, which is to protect Harry. I haven't done my job very well over the years but dammit its time I start! I cant be holed up at Headquarters while my godson is in danger, Remus, I just cant."

"Alright I understand, calm down." Remus said placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Have you had any sign of them?" asked Sirius as he ran a hand through his long black hair.

"No but we'll find them. Hopefully before the Ministry is overrun by Death Eaters." said Remus as Sirius sent him a worried sideways glance. "We'll find them Padfoot." Remus said squeezing Sirius's shoulder in reassurance.

"I hope so, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." said Sirius honestly.

Remus smiled sadly "The day James and Lily named you godfather." he pointed out.

"Yes I was definitely terrified then." Sirius said in agreement.

Suddenly Mad-Eye Moody came up behind the two men "Let's go the sooner we find them the better." he growled then lead the group of wizards through the door of the Department of Mysteries.

Mad-Eye led them through the room of candles and into the brain room where they found Ron, Luna and Ginny and an unconscious Hermione. Ron seemed to have been attacked by the brains and was currently in a giggling state. Sirius was just taking in the scene before him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh yeah and I really bet you'll let us go unharmed. I trust you prats about as far as I can throw you." Said the voice

"HARRY!" yelled both of the Marauders in unison. And they ran into the next room only to find Harry struggling to hold up Neville who's legs were spastically moving under him. Harry's head whipped towards the door as Sirius and Remus barged in. Sirius saw his face flash with visible relief.

And so the duel began. Sirius stunned the Death Eater he was dueling before running over to Harry who was struggling with Neville, Sirius quickly directed the counter curse towards Neville and the spasms stopped.

"Harry listen to me. You need to get the others out of here it's too dangerous." said Sirius pushing Harry's head down as a green jet of light passed over their heads."

"But what about you!" Harry said over top the noise

"I'll be fine just go! Take Remus with you. GO!" yelled Sirius over his shoulder as he went to meet Bellatrix in a duel as Tonks dropped to the floor unconscious.

Bellatrix's spells repelled off the defensive shield that Sirius had put around himself.

"Is that the best you can do cousin?" laughed Sirius, just then a jet of red light invaded his faltering shield and hit him square in the chest, he fell back wards into the veil the laughter hand not quite left his face.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Back

**Chapter Two**

"_**Coming Back"**_

Sirius could still hear the duel going on from the inside of the veil. He heard Harry yelling for him as if his life depended on his reappearance. Sirius's heart broke at the tone in the boys' voice. He desperately kept yelling the counter curse for the stunning spell in his head, hoping he could unfreeze himself before Harry did anything drastic. About 5 tries later Sirius succeeded. As he quickly got to his feet he heard Remus yell "No Harry!"

Sirius's pulse quickened at the tone in his friends voice. He ran towards the entrance of the veil nearly tumbling down the steps in his haste to find his godson. He caught a glimpse of Harry yelling and chasing Bellatrix out the door of the veil room and into the brain room.

"HARRY!" yelled Sirius but it was too late, Harry had already followed Bellatrix through the door. Sirius ran as quickly as he could towards the door only to have an arm catch him around the chest.

"Sirius! What happened!" asked Remus "why didn't you come back right away?"

"I couldn't, I was stunned and I tried to say the counter curse in my head but you know I'm rubbish with nonverbal spells." Sirius said, trying to step away from his friend to continue out the door, but Remus was persistent and kept his arm up to prevent his escape. "Remus! I have to go find Harry!" Sirius said as he once again pulled away from Remus who let his arm drop to his side allowing Sirius passage.

"Sirius!" Remus called after him.

Sirius turned around to look at his friend. "I hope you know how lucky you are.. Harry tore out of here after Bellatrix because he thought he lost you, he truly cares a lot about you"Remus said "Sirius, just be careful. I don't want to have to lose you twice."

Sirius nodded and offered a small smile "I know he came here to save me. He has a good heart, just like his mum." Said Sirius and with that he turned and bolted through the door to the brain room, where he almost ran into Dumbledore.

"Sirius, my dear boy, where are you going?" asked Dumbledore

"To save my godson! Now get out of my way." he said in annoyance as he tried to push past Dumbledore.

"I can not allow you to go after him Sirius. I…" started Dumbledore in a calm voice that only made Sirius's temper flare.

"Listen here Dumbledore! No one is going to get in my way…" Sirius interrupted with a yell.

"Sirius! I can not allow you to do that. Can you imagine how devastated your godson would be to not having just lost you once, but twice in one day? The boy was absolutely devastated when you fell through that veil. Let me finish!" Dumbledore said urgently as he raised his hand to cut Sirius's retort off. "I want you to go to my office and wait there while I go help Harry. I am sure that the ministry employees will soon be arriving. It wouldn't do for you to get caught when we can finally possibly prove your innocence now would it?" Dumbledore questioned him his eyes twinkling as Sirius gaped at him. "I will send Harry to my office as soon as I am sure that he is fine. Do you understand Sirius?" Sirius nodded "Good now take this and you will arrive in my office." Said Dumbledore as held out a paper weight to Sirius.

Sirius took the paper weight and he felt a jerk around his navel and his feet slammed into the floor of the office making him lose his balance. Sirius stood up slowly looking around as he brushed himself off. It had been years since he had last seen the headmaster's office. He glared at his great uncles portrait despising him for the fact that his uncle reminded too much of his awful mother.

Sirius sat down on the plush cushion of the couch and waited. He waited for what seemed like eternity. Worrying about what could possibly be taking so long for Dumbledore to send Harry along. What had happened? Was Harry alright? He paled as he thought of the worst. He definitely couldn't handle losing his godson. Sirius fidgeted in his seat as his thoughts started to haunt him. Suddenly there was a thump and Harry landed sprawled out on the floor. Sirius went to get up and help him, but Harry was already on his feet and heading straight for the door and tried to open it with no success.

"Damn it!" said Harry as he kicked the door in frustration. Harry started to pace by the door not noticing Sirius who was watching him with an air of caution at his godsons actions.

"Normally, I would reprimand you on language but as I use the same language myself, I have no room to talk." Sirius quirked. Harry whipped around, wide eyed and a gasp on his lips.

"What the Bloody Hell!"

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm offering a virtual cookie to anyone that reviews! lol I have gone through the chapters a few times now to correct any errors I may have made but if you see any errors that i may have missed please feel free to let me know via message or review. Thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

Chapter Three

"Discussions"

Before Sirius could say anything, Harry had his wand trained on his chest, watching his every movement closely.

"Harry…" Sirius started moving closer to Harry in hopes to calm his godson down.

"Don't you dare come any closer." Harry said gripping his wand even tighter making his knuckles turn white.

"Harry, it's me I swear." Sirius said eyeing Harry in concern. Had Dumbledore told the boy nothing before sending him?

"Sirius just died a little over an hour ago, you Death Eaters must think I'm daft."

"Harry…" Sirius drawled, desperate to make him listen "I'm alive."

"Prove it's you then!" Harry spat his wand twitching in agitation. "What did you tell me in my third year just before you left with Buckbeak?"

"The ones who love us never truly leave us," Sirius started, taking in his godsons facial expression as it softened "you can always find them, right here," Sirius continued and took that opportunity to stride to his godson and place his hand over the young boys heart "in your heart" he finished

Harry's eyes were bright as he quickly hid his face in Sirius's robes, muttering almost incoherently into his godfather's chest.

"I thought I lost you." Harry whispered

Sirius tightened his hold on his godson. "I know Harry, I'm sorry." Sirius said as he stroked the back of Harry's head in attempt to comfort the boy. Sirius managed to maneuver the boy over to the couch. Sirius sat there rocking his troubled godson.

Sirius glance down at the mess of black hair and sighed "Will you _EVER_ have a normal year at Hogwarts that _WON'T_ almost give me a heart attack?" Sirius asked as he attempted to lighten the atmosphere. It worked; his godson looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm afraid this may be as normal as it gets Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled. "You scared me tonight kiddo." Sirius managed to say.

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said "I almost lost you! I'm so sorry, Sirius, I almost got you killed!" Harry said biting his lip

"It doesn't matter, what matters is we are both very much alive and well." Sirius said cutting off anymore apologies that harry would try to voice.

"Where is that old man?" Sirius asked glancing at the clock on the wall and then to the fireplace. It had already been an hour since Sirius himself had arrived in the office.

"Well he and the Minister have some things to discuss." Harry said shifting slightly "Voldemort was at the Ministry when the employee's started arriving.

"You fought Voldemort?" Sirius yelped

"Well… err… Yes and no… Dumbledore arrived shortly after Voldemort appeared.

Sirius relaxed slightly, though he took his opportunity to scan his godson for any visible injuries.

"You're ok though, right?" Sirius asked in concern

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about the others. It's my fault they got hurt." Harry said, a look of guilt crossing his face.

"It most certainly is not. You did not force them to travel to the Ministry, you did not force them to stay and fight now did you?" Sirius said as Harry shook his head.

"But…"

"No 'buts', it is not your fault." Sirius said firmly "Do you understand me?" Harry nodded to his lap, avoiding eye contact with Sirius "Harry look at me." Harry's green eyes snapped up to stare into Sirius's gray ones. "Do you understand?" Sirius repeated

Harry nodded, this time looking his godfather square in the eye.

"Good." Sirius sighed "You have got to stop blaming yourself for everything, Harry." Sirius said.

The two stayed silent for a moment before Sirius broke the silence again.

"Why didn't you use the mirror Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Mirror?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, the package I gave you before you went back to school?" Sirius prompted.

"Oh. I um… forgot about that." Harry said, rubbing the backside of his right hand.

"What is that Harry?" Sirius said, as he caught a glimpse of pale white skin.

Harry's eyes widened as he attempted to hide the hand. "It's nothing."

"Harry James." Sirius drawled "Let me see your hand.

Harry, very hesitantly placed his right hand into Sirius's open palm.

Sirius read the words that were engraved into the back of his godson's hand, his anger flaring as he reread the words that glistened in the early morning light.

**_'I must not tell lies'_**

"Who did this to you?" Sirius said letting go of Harry's hand as he rubbed his temples trying to calm his ragging temper.

Harry bit his bottom lip "Sirius it's nothing."

"Harry James, it is not 'nothing'." Sirius said "Now who made you use a blood quill?"

"Professor Umbridge." Harry said cautiously

"I should have known." Sirius said, shaking his head in frustration, "If I ever get my hands on her…." He said.

Harry snorted "You might not have to, last time I saw her she was being hauled off by the centaurs. Can you believe that she insulted them? I mean really, they were already revolting against wizards, but then she proceeds to assault them with magic." Harry said shaking his head as Sirius gaped at him in amazement.

"Really? Am I to assume that my well behaved godson, snuck into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Hey! It was Hermione's idea!" Harry defended

"Haha! Prefect Hermione, broke the rules?" Sirius laughed

Harry smiled "Not the first time she broke the rules, mind you. Don't let her tell you any different either." said Harry

Sirius simply laughed as he gave his godson a one armed hug.

It was then, that Dumbledore made his appearance in a whirl of green flames.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

**Authors note: Ok, sorry for the long wait and I apologize for the chapter not being very long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world.**

Chapter 4

"The Prophecy"

"Ah, very good." Dumbledore said, as he brushed the soot off his robes and withdrew a very small ugly looking Fawkes from the pocket of his robes. After placing the infant Fawkes at his perch Dumbledore proceeded to sit in the chair behind the desk. "Gentlemen" Dumbledore acknowledged as he gestured to the two chairs sitting in front of the desk.

The two men moved from their spot on the couch to sit in the vacant seats in front of the Headmasters desk.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair tapping the tips of his fingers together, taking in the sight of the two men in front of him.

"You will be pleased to know, Harry, that no one was severely injured tonight. As of right now Madame Pomphrey is patching up your fellow classmates." Dumbledore started, looking intently at Harry.

Sirius's temper, however, flared as he watched a guilty look pass over Harry's face "Don't you DARE make this out to be all Harry's fault Albus." Sirius said icily. "If you had been honest with him before, this would have never happened!"

Dumbledore's gaze moved to Sirius who was fuming. "What's done is done Sirius, I…"

"I wanted to tell Harry everything that has been going on. I suppose you still haven't even told him about the prophecy?" Sirius snapped at Dumbledore who looked at Sirius with a guilty look. "You could have prevented all of this!"

Harry was watching the exchange like a tennis match. "What are you talking about?" Harry managed to ask.

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius who was giving him the 'you better tell him everything or I will look.' The Headmaster sighed in defeat looking older than ever.

"My Dear boy, it is time I tell you about the Prophecy." He said as he got up and ventured to the black cabinet that sat beside Fawkes perch. He withdrew a pensive which he sat on the desk. He then proceeded to sit down before placing the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrawing a white strand of memories. He placed the memory in the pensive and sat back; waving his wand and the head of Sybil Trelawney rose from the pensive and started to speak.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."**_

Harry's eyes stayed fixed on the pensive as Trelawney's head dissolved back into the pensive, thinking about what he had just heard.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder startling the teen out of his thoughts.

"Sir?" Harry said looking at Dumbledore "Neither can live while the other survives? Does that mean…" Harry said trailing off looking deep in thought once again "That one of us has to kill the other in the end?"

"Yes I'm afraid it does, dear boy." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples before looking up again "May I please leave sir? I have some things I need to think about."

"Of course, but I will have to ask your godfather to stay for a moment yet." Dumbledore said

Harry nodded with a quick glance at Sirius before exiting the office. Sirius looked torn between staying to hear what the headmaster had to say and going after his godson.

"Please stay a moment Sirius, it will only take a few minutes, and then you may go talk to your godson."

Sirius nodded looking intently at the papers Dumbledore was removing from his robes.

"In the light of recent events, the ministry is aware that you are innocent and they have cleared you of all charges." Dumbledore said "I however still need you to sign this form." He said handing Sirius the papers.

"Custody…" Sirius said before looking back up at Dumbledore. "You mean, all I have to do is sign these papers and Harry won't have to go back to those horrible muggles?"

"Ah, there is the catch. Harry needs the blood protection his mother gave him, he will have to go back to renew the protection. " Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him. "However, you may go back with Harry to his Aunt and Uncles, I will be informing them of this arrangement later today. You'll only be there for a week. However I must stress, you cannot harm them in ANY way"

"Don't worry Albus, no harm shall come to them." Sirius said with a smirk forming on his face.

Dumbledore watched Sirius's face in amusement, nearly seeing the ideas that were forming in his head. "If you sign the papers you are free to go."

Sirius grabbed the papers and soon after he found himself wondering the castle in search of his godson.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
